Späte Einsicht
by Mark Soul
Summary: Manchmal erkennt man zu spät wer in Wirklichkeit ein Freund ist. Und viel zu oft werden aus den eigenen Träumen dann Albträume.


  
_ASCII Pictures präsentiert:_   


**"Späte Einsicht"**

Eine Ranma1/2 FanFiction 

Von Mark Soul   
  
  


Disclaimer:   
Das original Ranma1/2 ist Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi. Sie ist so cool   
und läßt uncoole Leute wie mich ihre Sachen benutzen damit ich meine   
Geschichtchen schreiben kann. 

############################################################################# 

Ich habe ihn getötet. Ich habe das geschafft was ich so oft versucht habe.   
Ich habe ihn besiegt. Ranma Saotome, meinen Rivalen, meinen Gegner.   
  


Seit dem Tag als ich begriffen habe das ich Akane liebte, hatte ich Träume   
wie ich ihr Herz gewinnen würde. Es waren schöne Träume, solche von denen ich   
wußte das sie nie wahr werden würde, aber trotz allem - ich habe sie gerne   
geträumt. 

Es war eigentlich immer der gleiche Traum. Der Ort war oft ein anderer, die   
Zeit immer verschieden, sogar seine Tat war nie die gleiche. Doch im Grunde   
war es immer der gleiche Traum: Ranma Saotome würde etwas Schlimmes tun, ein   
Verbrechen, er würde Akane verletzen. 

Und dann im letzten Augenblick, kurz bevor es zu spät ist, würde ich kommen.   
Ich würde sie retten. In einem allerletzten Kampf mit Ranma würden wir beide   
unser Bestes geben. Aber natürlich würde ich gewinnen. Ich würde Ranma   
besiegen, Akane retten, und dann mit ihr für den Rest unseres Lebens   
glücklich zusammen sein.   
  


Und dann wurde mein Traum plötzlich wahr. Es war genau so wie ich es mir immer   
vorgestellt hatte. Und ich wußte genau was ich zu tun hatte. 

############################################################################# 

"Wo zur Hölle ist nur das Tendo-Dojo?" 

Dieser fast schon berühmte Satz stammte von niemand geringerem als Ryoga   
Hibiki. Seit nunmehr fast vier Tagen versuchte er nun schon das Haus zu   
finden, in dem Akane, seine Liebe, wohnte. Aufgrund langjähriger Erfahrung   
konnte er sagen das er sich in Tokyo befand, aber wo genau, und wo er nun die   
Tendos finden konnte, das wußte er nicht. 

Mit sinkender Stimmung trottete er weiter die Straße entlang, bog wahllos   
links oder rechts ab ... und dann sah er es. Nicht das Tendo-Dojo. Etwas   
anderes. 

Akane lag auf der Straße, ohnmächtig, mit einer häßlich blutenden Platzwunde   
am Kopf. Ihr himmelblaues Kleid war fast zur Gänze zerrissen; die Bluse   
ebenfalls, ihre Schulter und ein Teil ihrer linken Brust waren entblößt. 

Neben ihr kniete Ranma. Den Oberkörper über sie gebeugt hatte er sie an ihren   
Armen gepackt und hielt sie fest, ohne Zweifel um die Schandtat zu vollenden   
die er begonnen hatte. 

Ryoga sah rot. Er riß seinen Rucksack herunter, dann gab es für ihn kein   
Halten mehr. 

"RANMA! Jetzt stirbst du!" 

Der angesprochene Junge schaffte es um Haaresbreite dem Schlag auszuweichen.   
Halb überrascht, halb verärgert taumelte er zurück und wandte sich seinem   
Kontrahenten zu. 

"Es ist nicht so wie du denkst, Ryoga. Laß mich erklären..." 

"Was ich gesehen habe ist Erklärung genug. Wie konntest du nur so tief   
sinken, Akane das anzutun?" 

"Ryoga, ich..." 

Doch Ryoga hielt die Zeit des Redens für beendet. Schneller als jemals zuvor   
sprang er auf Ranma zu. Dieser wich aus, stolperte aber über eine hinter ihm   
liegende Person. Ryoga schrie triumphierend auf, packte seinen Gegner und   
schlug besinnungslos auf ihn ein. 

Ohne seine Schnelligkeit wäre es wohl das Ende für Ranma gewesen. Von den   
ersten Schlägen benommen nutzte er den Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken um zu   
blocken, und gleichzeitig den verlorenen Jungen zurück zu schlagen. 

Beide angeschlagen trennten sie sich wieder. Doch Ryoga war noch lange nicht   
fertig. Dieses Mal würde er Ranma vernichten, endgültig. Seine schmerzenden   
Rippen ignorierend schoß er vor, den Zeigefinger ausgestreckt. 

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" 

Mit lautem Krach explodierte die Mauer, blendete die Sicht der Kämpfer und   
überschüttete sie mit scharfen Gesteinssplittern. Der Eine war zäh genug um   
das Bombardement auszuhalten, der Andere schnell genug um dem meisten   
auszuweichen. Dem meisten, nicht allem. Dafür war er ein besserer Stratege   
als sein Gegner, und konnte ihn überrumpeln noch bevor dieser ihn   
wiedergefunden hatte. 

"Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken!" 

So zog sich der Kampf in die Länge. Mal hatte Ranma die Oberhand, dann wieder   
Ryoga. Beide gaben alles, setzten ihr gesamtes Können ein. Beide wußten das   
dieser Kampf nicht eher enden würde bis einer von ihnen am Boden lag. Es war   
die finale Auseinandersetzung - Ranma gegen Ryoga. 

Der Jäger atmete schwer. Er wußte das er auf Dauer im Nachteil sein würde. Er   
war zwar in Kraft und Ausdauer überlegen, aber sein Gegner war flexibler und   
hatte jahrelange Erfahrung auf seiner Seite. Und die Zahl der Treffer die er   
einsteckte überwog derer die er an Ranma austeilte. 

Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht packte Ryoga Ranmas Arm und ignorierte die Schlage   
der anderen Hand die ihn trafen. Mit einer nicht unerheblichen   
Kraftanstrengung hob er den Jungen hoch über seinen Kopf, und warf ihn dann   
wuchtig gegen die nächste Wand. 

Ranma schrie auf als er als lebendes Geschoß die Mauer durchbrach. Ryoga   
zögerte nicht lange und folgte durch den gewaltsam geschaffenen Eingang. Eine   
alte, verlassene Lagerhalle grüßte ihn. Ryoga blinzelte, teils aus   
Verwirrung, teils wegen den sich langsam senkenden Staub. Dann drängte er   
alle unwichtigen Gedanken zur Seite und wandte sich wieder seiner Aufgabe   
zu: Die Auslöschung seines Nemesis. 

"So Ranma, jetzt sitzt du in der Falle. Hier kannst du nicht mehr   
davonlaufen." 

Ranma schien etwas sagen zu wollen, sparte sich dann aber den Atem als er   
wieder angegriffen wurde. Er sprang zur Seite um dem Schlag auszuweichen, und   
trat noch im Fall zu. 

Beide Kämpfer landeten auf dem Boden. Beide Kämpfer waren gleichzeitig wieder   
auf den Füßen. 

Das Ringen ging weiter. Alte Kisten und Paletten zersplitterten unter den   
Fäusten der Jungs. Beide atmeten schwer, der Schweiß stand ihnen auf der   
Stirn, die Anstrengung ins Gesicht geschrieben. Es würde nicht mehr lange   
dauern. 

Dann machte Ryoga einen fatalen Fehler. 

"Bakusai Tenketsu!" 

Es war eine Bruchstelle wie jede andere. Wie immer war die Technik nicht auf   
Ranma gezielt sondern auf den Beton neben ihn, um den Zopfträger in einem   
Schauer aus Steinen auf Abstand zu halten, und ihn zusätzlich zu schwächen. 

Ein lautes Krachen und Knirschen ging durch das Gebäude. Die Kontrahenten   
hielten kurz inne um den Ursprung zu ergründen. Mit einer dunklen Vorahnung   
sah Ryoga nach oben. 

'Wie dumm von mir,' dachte er mit unnatürlicher Ruhe, 'den Stützpfeiler der   
Halle zu zerstören.' 

Ein Großteil der Decke schien sich in absurder Langsamkeit herab zu senken.   
Und Ryoga befand sich genau darunter. Der Junge wußte noch in dem Moment als   
er loslief das er es nicht schaffen würde. Dann traf ihn etwas mit ungeheurer   
Wucht in die Seite, stieß ihn aus der Gefahrenzone in dem Augenblick als eine   
wahre Flut aus Trümmern herabkam. 

Als sich der Staub wieder gelegt hatte, war alles was Ryoga sah ein Berg aus   
Geröll. Und eine Hand, die aus dem Haufen herausragte. 

'Das kann er nicht überlebt haben,' dachte Ryoga schockiert. 'Niemand kann so   
etwas überleben.' 

Trotzdem ging er näher heran und fühlte nach dem Puls. 

'Warum hat er mich gerettet? Er hätte entkommen können.' 

Ein schwacher, ach so schwacher Herzschlag war zu spüren. Ohne zu wissen was   
er tat, oder warum er es tat räumte er die Trümmer beiseite, Stein für Stein,   
in immer größerer Eile. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern bis er Ranma   
freigeräumt hatte. 

Der Puls war immer noch da, schwächer als zuvor. Als Ryoga sich über seinen   
Gegner beugte zuckten dessen Lider, dann schlug er die Augen auf. 

"... Ryoga, ich ..." 

Er beugte sich weiter vor, versuchte die geflüsterten Worte zu verstehen. 

"... bitte ... paß auf Akane auf ... sie haben sie nicht sehr verletzt ...   
gib auf sie acht, ja?" 

Die Worte waren noch nicht ganz in Ryogas Ohren verklungen, als Ranma Saotome   
seinen letzten Atemzug tat und starb. 

############################################################################# 

Und erst jetzt sah ich die Wahrheit. Wie mich mein Haß geblendet hatte. Ich   
sah Akane, wie sie verletzt auf dem Boden lag. Ich sah Ranma, wie er sich   
über sie beugte um ihr zu helfen. Und ich sah auch die Punks, die   
besinnungslos etwas weiter entfernt lagen, halb vom Schatten versteckt. 

Aber nicht so versteckt, das ich behaupten könnte ich hätte sie nicht   
gesehen. Ich hätte sie sehen müssen. Ich hätte erkennen müssen was wirklich   
passiert war. Ranma ist sogar über einen von ihnen gestolpert als er mir   
auswich. Aber ich habe es nicht, ich wollte es nicht. Ich wollte die   
Wahrheit nicht sehen, wollte das meine Träume endlich wahr werden. 

Ranma hat Akane nicht verletzt. Im Gegenteil, er hat sie beschützt. Er würde   
ihr niemals etwas tun, nie in seinem ... Leben. 

Und jetzt habe ich ihm sein genommen. Ich habe das geschafft was ich so oft   
versucht habe. Ich habe ihn besiegt. Ranma Saotome, meinen Rivalen, meinen   
Gegner. 

Meinen Freund.   
  
  
  
  
  


Was um Himmels Willen habe ich nur getan? 

############################################################################# 

Anmerkung des Autors:   
Die Idee kam als ich 'Erkenntnis' von Hibiki auf fanfiction.net gelesen habe.   
Das Thema der Fic packte mich, und ich erinnerte mich an eine Reihe anderer   
Geschichten die eine ganz ähnliche Aussage haben. Und bevor ich es wußte   
hatte ich es schon geschrieben. 

mailto: _mark_soul@gmx.de_   
  
  
  



End file.
